Son of The Cape
by wtchcool
Summary: "You know, most teenagers don't get this upset when they catch their parents kissing." Trip Faraday isn't the average teenager. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1: This Is How It Starts

"Son of The Cape"

By wtchcool

Disclaimer: If I owned "The Cape," there'd be no danger of it ending after only ten episodes.

_This Is How It Starts_

Dana Faraday moaned softly against his lips. She pulled back just far enough to gaze into those blue eyes visible behind the mask. It had taken them so long to get here. For ages, The Cape would keep his back to her when in her presence, keep his hood up, and refuse to look at her. It bothered her to no end, especially since she didn't know why he acted that way. Eventually, he had told her it was because he didn't trust himself around her. He had fallen for her at first sight, which was a problem because Vince Faraday had considered him a good friend—and what sort of friend would he be if he made a move on Vince's wife? Dana supposed that The Cape had finally decided he had waited a respectable amount of time—or else, his self-control had simply given way.

She didn't know that the real reason The Cape had hidden his face (more than usual) was that he had been convinced that as soon as Dana looked into it, she would recognize him as her husband, Vince. She didn't know that he worried that even his voice might give him away—or that he now marveled at the fact that she didn't associate his kisses with her husband's. Each time he met her gaze, he half-feared, half-hoped, that she would figure out his identity.

But so far she hadn't. Maybe it had something to do with her training as a lawyer; Dana had been taught to compartmentalize data, and to work logically from a set of facts. The "facts" she had been given, here, included her husband being dead, so logically, the masked man who was holding her in his arms _couldn't_ be Vince.

A fake cough interrupted the two. The Cape's arms dropped to his sides, and Dana's face flushed as she turned around.

"Hi, Trip," she said. It wasn't the first time her son had caught her with the mysterious crime-fighter, but it felt just as awkward as the first time. She could feel the same disapproval coming off of him in waves. She bid The Cape goodnight, and then turned to go inside, saddened that her son was no longer on very good terms with his childhood hero, and feeling guilty, because she was sure she had something to do with that.

But, surely her relationship with The Cape wasn't entirely to blame. Trip had grown up; he was a teenager, now, and must be about as tall as his father had been, if not somewhat taller. It seemed that along with his old clothes, he had outgrown the phase where he read comic books and worshipped superheroes…which wouldn't be so bad, she supposed, except that he always seemed to be so moody all of the time. She had no idea that there was more to it than that.

Trip waited until his mother was inside and out of earshot before speaking.

"Hello, Dad."

"Hello, Trip. You know, most teenagers don't get this upset when they catch their parents kissing."

"You can't keep doing this, you know. It's not fair to her. Mom deserves the truth."

"Don't you think this is hard on me? Don't you think that I want her to know who I am?"

"Then tell her," he said, crossing his arms.

"It's not that simple," Vince insisted.

"Because you make it complicated!" the teen exclaimed.

"You know that until I can bring down Chess, until I can clear my name—"

"'INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY' RING ANY BELLS? DAMN IT! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED! Mom would've defended you!" Trip yelled.

"Like she defended Marty?" Vince blurted out. Instantly, he wished he hadn't. It wasn't Dana's fault that Marty had taken those bullets for him. He sighed, and tried to change gears. "You shouldn't take that tone of voice with me. I'm still your father."

"Could've fooled me," Trip spat. "You've convinced the world that you're dead. You only ever come here wearing that ridiculous get-up."

"You didn't always think it was so ridiculous," Vince interjected. How ironic, he thought. He had put on the costume because of Trip, and his son had come to hate it.

"You're always pretending to be someone you're not."

"Trip—"

"Why don't you just do your disappearing act, Dad? That's what you're good at." And with that parting shot, Trip turned his back on his father and headed back inside. Not content to let his son have the last word, Vince called after him.

"I'll be back, Trip," Vince vowed, before he disappeared into the night.

**Updated Author's Note: This isn't the sequel to "Chuck v. Project Quantum Leap," in case anyone was wondering. My "Quantum Leap"/ "The Cape****" cross-over is entitled "Leap for the Cape." I have no idea if it will ever be finished, considering the sad lack of interest in it. **

**As for this… seems there wa****s no shortage of fics shipping Orwell/Vince, but where were the ones shipping Vince/Dana? **

**Hope you enjoyed. This is my idea of one direction the show would go in.**


	2. Chapter 2: Suddenly I See

_Suddenly I See_

Disclaimer: _The thing speaks for itself_. If any of us owned "The Cape," would we have let it end so soon?

Vince frowned as he made his way across the rooftops of Palm City. His son's words had hurt him. "_You're always pretending to be someone you're not._" That was really uncalled for.

Alright, he'd admit there was some truth to it, in the beginning. Years ago, when he had first donned the cape, clearing his name and exposing Peter Fleming as Chess had been the sole focal points of The Cape's career. Hadn't every plan he'd foiled, every villain he'd fought, somehow been tied to Chess? Hadn't he rationalized every decision he'd made as leading him incrementally closer to the end of his quest to go home? Back then, he'd be the first person to admit that he was merely masquerading as a hero, using his assumed identity to give his son hope, and give him a means of staying a part of his life.

Somewhere along the line, that all changed.

Oh, Chess would always be The Cape's archenemy, the Joker to his Batman, if you will. And Vince would never give up his hope that one of these days, he'd find a way to expose Fleming and go back to his old life with his family. But at some point, Vince realized that he was no longer _playing _the part of Palm City's hero; he had become it.

It had started slowly. Orwell (he would no doubt always think of her as Orwell, though he now knew her name was Jamie Fleming), his eyes and ears, would alert Vince to the existence of emergencies in Palm City that needed his attention. Rollo, ever the fan of The Cape, would encourage Vince to take action and live up to the legend of his comic book namesake. As time went by, the ties between battles he fought as The Cape and Chess became attenuated or nonexistent. And it had finally dawned on him that Fleming wasn't the only villain in the city, and he wasn't behind every disaster that struck. There would always be more work for The Cape to do, and he couldn't possibly justify turning his back on people who needed him whenever it didn't further his personal mission.

Nor could he continue to turn a blind eye whenever The Carnival crossed his path, but he managed to hammer out the terms of a truce with his unlikely allies. One condition was that The Carnival would stop using guns; Vince had to argue long and hard to win that concession from his mentor and friends, so resistant were they to change. It was necessary, though. Vince shuddered to think what would happen if Max or Rollo were ever wanted for murder…As it was, Vince still disapproved of The Carnival's heists, but, thankfully, the thieves' prime victim had become ARK Corporation…

Going home to his family would always be his goal, the thing that would keep him sane at the end of a long night. But now he began to wonder, if Vince Faraday was finally allowed to rise from the ashes, would it have to be at the expense of The Cape? If ARK was dissolved tomorrow with its CEO behind bars, would Vince be able to give up his alter ego and live as he had before? He didn't know the answer to that, and the uncertainty was unnerving…

"_You only ever come here wearing that ridiculous get-up_." Vince winced. He had never anticipated that his relationship with Trip would become so strained after Trip discovered his identity. He recalled how his son had finally found out the truth about him a year and a half ago.

_Flashback_

"I want to meet with him." Trip spoke with determination as he addressed The Cape. When the vigilante didn't respond, Trip continued. "I want to see my dad."

"Trip-"

"You've been telling me for years now that he's still alive, that he's still in touch with you. You know where he is! You've _said_ that he misses me. It's time I finally saw him again."

It was all Vince could do to keep himself from removing his mask right there and then on the roof. It was so tempting…But he had to try to preserve his secret, didn't he? Thoughts of dissuading his son ran through his head, but he quickly discarded them. Trip had inherited Dana's stubbornness. Nothing would change his mind once it was made up. That had been to his advantage in that Trip never stopped believing in his innocence. Now, how to handle this?

"Alright. You're right." The Cape promised Trip that his father would meet him downtown the next day, on the condition that Trip not tell anyone, including his mother.

The promise had taken Trip by surprise. In his excitement, he barely got any sleep that night. He dashed off to the meeting place, making sure he'd be there at the appointed time. He hadn't seen his father in years! Where was he? Was Trip early? Was he-_oh please, no_-too late?

He spun around as he felt a hand on his shoulder. There stood his father, a baseball cap and the hood of a sweatshirt covering the top of his head, looking tired and wary, but very much _alive._

"Hello, Trip."

"Da-"

"Shh!" Vince hissed. "Not here!" Right, Trip had to remember that Dad was still considered a wanted fugitive. But it was hard to focus on anything other than the fact that his father was actually _here._ The next thing he knew, he was embracing his father in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

That first meeting was followed by another, and another. Trip didn't want to lose touch with his father again, and Vince relished being able to be himself with his son once more.

One day, a few weeks later, Vince was in the midst of a chat with his son, when his eyes widened. He heard sirens in the distance at the same time that his cell phone rang. Few people had that number and the only one who ever used it was Orwell. Begging Trip's forgiveness, he excused himself to go answer Orwell's call. Sure enough, it was once again time for The Cape to save the day.

Looking back, he supposed he could have stopped it from happening. His instincts and his reflexes had become so honed that he should have heard the footsteps approaching, should have been able to hide what he was doing and disappear without anyone being any the wiser.

As it was, Trip stumbled upon his father as he was preparing to don his mask. He stared. His father had already pulled on the rest of his costume, but the hand that wasn't holding his mask held Vince Faraday's baseball cap; the contrast was jarring. He had _not_ been prepared for this revelation, and the implications were only beginning to pop into his brain. And to make matters worse, instead of sticking around to discuss this, to help Trip make sense of it all, his dad merely put on his mask, apologetically murmured, 'we'll talk later,' and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

By the time The Cape came around the roof that evening, Trip had realized that his father had no intention of telling his mother that he was still alive, let alone that he was the mysterious hero she was head-over-heels for.

_End Flashback_

"_Mom deserves the truth._" Trip had been insisting that since the day he realized that Dana had gone from pining for the memory of her supposedly-dead husband to pining for the man in tights.

Vince sighed. His son was right. Vince couldn't keep putting this off; this couldn't wait until Chess was exposed to the world.

It was time for him to tell Dana the truth.

**Author's Note: Well, as you can see, this isn't a one-shot anymore.**

**Want to see more? Let me know by leaving a review (or leave one explaining why you don't).**

**Speaking of reviewing, thank you for your review, V! So glad you enjoyed chapter one. Knew I couldn't be the only person not rooting for Vince/Orwell.**

**Want me to write something else? Don't forget to vote in my poll before I take it down.**


	3. Chapter 3: No More Mystery

_No More Mystery_

Disclaimer: If I owned "The Cape," the complete series would consist of a lot more DVDs.

The Public Defenders Office, A Few Days Later

Dana Faraday frowned, puzzling over the words she had overheard her son hurl at his ex-idol the other night. "_'INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY' RING ANY BELLS? DAMN IT! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED!"_

She hadn't been intentionally eavesdropping, but then, her son hadn't exactly kept his voice down. Honestly, that was no way to keep a conversation confidential. But what on earth did Trip mean? Since coming to trust the vigilante, she had assumed that he hid his identity for the same reasons all superheroes did, but now she wondered… What secret was he hiding? Had he, in fact, been in trouble with the law before donning the cape? Did he need a lawyer? If he did, surely he would have asked her for help! She'd have to ask him when she next saw him.

Dana glanced at the clock on her desk, and then jumped out of her chair, grabbed certain files and her bag, and headed out the door of her office. _Damn. _If she didn't hurry, she was going to be late for her meeting with one of Palm City's Assistant District Attorneys. She had some last-minute plea-bargaining to do before a client's case headed to trial.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

The Faraday Residence, That Evening

"Do you need a lawyer?" Dana asked, taking The Cape by surprise. As had become something of a routine, The Cape had come to call on Dana. Tonight, Trip was out with his friends, so they'd be able to talk without his glaring at the crime fighter, at least until the teen's curfew.

"What? What makes you think I need a lawyer?"

"Just, if you did, you know I would help. And you know you can talk to me. Whatever you told me would be covered by the attorney-client privilege-"

_And what about the marital privilege?_ Vince bit his tongue to keep from saying that aloud. That's not how he wanted to tell Dana who he was. He cut her off as she began listing the exceptions to the attorney-client privilege, and the differences between the privilege and the duty of confidentiality.

"Dana! Why do you think that I need a lawyer?" Dana pursed her lips.

"Why was Trip shouting at you the other night?"

The Cape paused, his eyes widening.

"What do you mean, Dana? What did you hear?"

"Not much, but why is he angry with you?" Dana asked.

"He's mad at me for keeping something from you, and he's right. That's going to stop now."

"Keeping what from me? That you're married?" Dana joked. Her smile vanished when The Cape merely tensed, rather than laugh off the suggestion. "Oh my God, _are _you married?" Thankfully, The Cape raised his gloved hands, intent on putting her mind at ease.

"Dana, relax, it's not what you think! I have not committed adultery." Dana's eyes narrowed. Why did that sound like a lawyer-like response? _Couldn't he have just said, 'no, I'm not married?'_

"So what's going on?" She demanded. The Cape hesitated. That wasn't a good sign.

"Okay, you know how Trip told you that I told him that his father is still alive?" he finally began.

"Yes." Dana crossed her arms, and ignored the annoying little voice in her head that said _hearsay!_ "Did you really tell him that? Because I can't say I approve. There was no reason to give him false hope. He needs to come to terms with the fact that his father is dead-and it's already been six years since he died!"

"Er, D-Dana, the thing about that is," The Cape began.

_Is he stammering? He never stammers. Why is he so nervous?_ Dana wondered. Aloud, she asked, "What?"

"Okay, Dana, hypothetically," he continued. She frowned. _What's with the use of a hypothetical? Don't tell me he's a law school professor by day_. _I wondered why he never complained when I started spouting legalese._ "Hypothetically, suppose that Vince never actually died."

"_WHAT?"_

"Just humor me?" The Cape asked, apparently trying, and failing, to sound brave. Dana saw his eyes stray to the doorway to the kitchen for some reason.* "Suppose that Vince didn't die in that explosion, but allowed everyone to think he was dead, okay? What would you say?" Dana shuddered.

"What would I say?" she screeched. "Oh my God-you creep! Were you trying to tell me that _you're_ not married, but I still am! That you've seduced the wife of the man who was supposedly your friend-"

"Dana, it's not like that! Okay, infidelity does not enter the equation here. At all. Now, please, humor me with the hypothetical?"

"Of course it wouldn't enter the equation. After five years of being missing, he'd have been presumed dead anyway, and I would've been able to remarry." _Okay, _Vince thought. _Dana's in lawyer-mode. I can handle that, right?_ Dana looked up sharply.

"Are you saying that my husband would abandon me and my son? That he's been shirking his duties for the past six years, allowing me to raise Trip on my own…" _Oh, that's not good. Why couldn't I talk Rollo or Orwell into coming with me as backup, I mean, for moral support?_

"Supposing he had no choice-"

"There's always a choice," Dana interrupted.

"Oh really? Where was the choice when you're being framed, when you're being hunted down by the entire police force-"

"And what about later on? I'm supposed to believe he couldn't contact me or our son once over the years-"

"Saved by the bell," Vince joked, having heard the doorbell go off.

"Wait here," Dana instructed. "And after I see who is at the door, you're going to drop this 'hypothetical' bull, and give me some straight answers." Distracted, Dana forgot to look through the peep-hole before opening the door. She was not prepared for who she saw on the other side.

"Mr. Raoul?" The arms-dealer pushed his way passed Dana and into the apartment. The Cape rushed forwards. Vince had heard that Scales was recently released from Owl Island after his conviction for first degree murder had been overturned on appeal.

"What are you doing here, Scales?"

"What, a man can't come and say thanks to his public defender?" Vince looked at his wife.

"You didn't defend him, did you?"

"Of course I didn't!" Dana huffed. "One of my colleagues did."

"My mistake, then," Scales shrugged. Vince gestured for Dana to get behind him and, for once, she didn't argue with him.

"Why did they release you? You killed Marty!"

"Excuse me, I _allegedly _killed that copper."

"I WAS THERE!" Vince yelled.

"Course you were there-I was aiming for you," Scales replied. "And anyways, you never came to testify against me, did you?"

_How could I have testified against you? _Vince thought. _In order to testify, I'd have to state my name for the record. _Scales smirked, as if he'd read Vince's thoughts.

"So you got off on a technicality?" The Cape asked, his fists clenched.

"Actually," Dana spoke up from behind the hero, "his constitutional rights had been violated. The police questioned him without administering-"

"Dana, not now!" Vince turned back to Scales. "What are you really doing here?"

"Might ask the same of you, but I've figured that out, haven't I? An' all this time, you had us all thinkin' you were with Orwell, when the truth is, your heart's been right here, all along. It's obvious, really. You been showing up at the Faraday home too often, mate. Knew I'd find you here."

"And what? You thought you'd get my attention by threatening the Faradays?"

"Couldn't exactly invite you to tea when I tried to put bullet holes through your wrap last time we'd met."

"So you figured you'd finish the job now?"

"And be shipped straight back to the jailhouse? No, thank you. I'm here to make a deal. And," Scales continued before The Cape could object, "don't tell me you don't make deals with criminals. 'S common knowledge you've an understanding with the Carnival."

"Actually, I was going to say I don't make deals with dirty snakes, you cold-blooded son-of-a-" Vince was cut off as Scales punched him in the solar plexus.

"Your insults are about as creative now as they were six years ago," Scales said, as Vince recovered from the blow, a feat which was easier than it otherwise would have been, thanks to his suit. Before the former police officer could aim his cape at his foe's neck, the villain went on.

"That cop was a friend of yours, eh? Right. Remember who ordered that hit? Case you've forgotten, we've something in common. We've both been played by the same man: Chess." Vince jerked his head.

"I'm listening."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

It was all too surreal, Dana decided, after Scales had left, leaving her alone with The Cape. Dominic Raoul had been in her home, and instead of challenging the hero to a duel or trying to take her as a hostage, he'd come seeking a truce. Well, a temporary truce was more accurate. The two enemies were clearly itching to be at each other's throats. But in the meantime, they were united in their shared hatred of Chess, and they agreed to try to work together to bring him down.

The only thing more surreal, she figured, was that The Cape had suggested her husband was still alive. Speaking of which…

"Right, where were we? Oh, that's, right, you were telling me-"

"How much I love you," The Cape finished for her.

"Oh no you don't; you're not getting off the hook that easy."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I just want you to remember that I love you, okay?" Seeing her nod, Vince tried to steel himself for what he was about to do. He was still feeling conflicted. Wasn't the fact that Scales knew he'd be here tonight proof that he was putting Dana in danger by not letting her go? But then, it was too late to turn back now. If Dana was already in danger, it was just another reason she deserved to know everything.

"No more hypotheticals?" Dana asked.

"No more hypotheticals," Vince promised. "Here it goes: Dana, I know that Vince Faraday is still alive, because I _am _Vince Faraday." As he finished the sentence, he pulled off his mask in front of her.

"Vince? Oh my God!" Tears glimmered in the defense attorney's eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and then she slapped Vince.

"Ow! Dana!" He rubbed his hand over his cheek.

"You idiot! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" she cried, as she launched herself into his arms, holding him tight to assure herself he was really there.

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

"So what happens now?" Trip asked. He'd arrived home just before curfew to find his parents embracing on the couch, his father's mask and cape laying forgotten on the living room floor.

Dana sighed. _Shouldn't everything be different? _She had learned in the space of one evening that the husband she had mourned years ago hadn't been killed on live television after all, and, to top it off, was the same person she'd since fallen in love with. Her emotions were a complete mess. The deception hurt, but at the same time, she felt so relieved, so ecstatic…

She couldn't quite figure out whether she wanted to smash his head in (and claim it was justifiable), or ensconce him in her room and get him to promise to never, ever leave her again. No, as she gazed at him, she did know what she wanted to do. He might be an idiot, but he was _her _idiot. She wanted him to move back in with her and Trip. She wanted everything to go back to the way things had been before she woke up to a newscast claiming that her husband was Chess and was being cornered by ARK.

In short, she wanted what she couldn't have-at least, not yet.

She understood now why The Cape hated Chess with a passion that was almost unrivaled. She realized how devastating it must have been for Vince to see Marty killed right in front of him. Not only had he lost a friend, but he'd simultaneously lost any hope he might have had of having a fair trial were he to turn himself in-or be discovered.

All that had changed was that now she knew the truth, that, and they had acquired an unlikely ally in the form of Scales.

It was Vince who finally answered their son.

"We continue on as before."

"Not just the same as before?" Trip asked, frowning.

"We still have to keep the fact that Vince Faraday is alive a secret," Vince replied. "And it's dangerous for you to be seen with The Cape-"

"But, your father is going to find more time to spend with us, without the costume," Dana said firmly. Vince's lips thinned, but he said nothing. He knew better than to argue with his wife. Trip looked at his parents and smiled.

"Good to see you, Dad."

THE END

**Author's Note: *Yes, Vince was looking to the kitchen because he was worried about Dana grabbing a skillet. Thank you, IronAmerica, for reviewing and encouraging me to finish the fic. As you can see, this chapter was influenced by your ideas (I.e., Scales showing up). **

**And thank you to anyone else reading this story. So, what did you think? Not enough angst? Too cheesy? Anyone out-of-character? This was my first time writing Scales.**

**Let me borrow something I wrote in a different author's note: reader, you have the right to remain silent. I, in turn, have the right to interpret your silence in any way I want. ****J**

**Don't Dana and Vince make a cute couple?**


End file.
